Deepest, Darkest Secrets xXx SuJu Fic
by xXKoreaNumber1RaccoonKanginXx
Summary: Eunhyuk shouldn't of trusted that loud-mouth Heechul with his secret. But when Donghae finally finds out that Eunhyuk's been in love with him from the beginning, is there a happy ending? EunhyukxDonghae LeetukxKangin HankyungxHeechul SungminxRyeowook


Donghae had always been the most "romantic" guy in the group of 13, only because he was addicted to sappy foreign movies. Eunhyuk couldn't stand them, really, but tolerated them time after time, for his own reasons.

No, he didn't secretly have an obsession with the different languages or watching the people kiss each other like they were trying to eat each others face. He just…liked spending time with Donghae.

So, he'd secretly had a crush on Donghae since the beginning of Super Junior? He'd told him himself that it was true. Of course, he'd said that he didn't feel that way anymore…

That was a lie.

But sometimes people had to lie for reasons beyond them, and this reason was, indeed, beyond Eunhyuk. He didn't know why he just couldn't tell Donghae how he felt, other than the obvious fear of rejection. Donghae just had that…aura. One that's indescribable, but too easy to see at the same time.

Yet, Eunhyuk hadn't had to tell Donghae, because Heechul flapped his jaw before he got the chance. Not that he was going to anyways, but it would've been nice if Heenim hadn't told everybody his deepest, darkest secret.

They had all been sitting around in the living room, all 13 of them for the first time in a long time. It was a little unplanned reunion that just happened out of nowhere one night. And, since they were all pretty much brothers, they talked.

They talked, a few drank, and all laughed.

"And while we were filming, she just turned to me and said, 'Kibum, you have a nice smile. Would you like to go back to my place?'" Kibum was ranting, laughing loudly which was very much unlike him. "And I said, 'Noona, I'd love to, but I have to get home soon because I have a schedule tomorrow.' She just looked at me funny and shook her head and walked away!"

"While you were still filming?" Siwon asked incredulously.

Kibum nodded, still laughing. "We were in the middle of a scene talking about cookies! And she just turned around and asked me back to her place!"

"Cookies?" Kangin guffawed, his breath heavy with alcohol.

"Yeah!" Kibum just couldn't stop laughing.

"Eunhyukkie, you should really talk to this lady!" Heechul laughed. "You both like randomly confessing your love!"

"She wasn't- wait, what?" Kibum asked, still smiling.

Eunhyuk gave Heechul a death glare from where he sat between Shindong and Yesung. Heechul didn't see it, he was too busy laughing his head off.

"Eunhyuk just walked up to me yesterday, he's like, 'hyung, I need your advice!'"

The way Heechul's face is twisted in laughter is already amusing them, so they listen intently.

"'He says, right after we got done with our interview. We were walking out, and he says, 'I like one of the members.' And I just say, 'I like all of them.' And he looks at me funny, he's like; 'hyung, not like that.' I'm pretty much shocked so I'm just like, 'like like one of them?' He-"

"Hyung!" Eunhyuk yelled, knowing that Heechul was really going to spill now.

Everyone was too absorbed in the story to pay attention to him.

"So I ask him which one, and he actually makes me pinky promise not to tell! And when he finally tells me, I start laughing so hard!"

Heechul began to demonstrate this unconsciously. The members are all glancing back at Eunhyuk who looks half pissed, half shocked and fully embarrassed. The room was completely quiet, no one hysterically laughing except for Heechul. Eunhyuk's breathing was beginning to speed up a little, though.

"Who…was it?" Hankyung questioned, asking the question they all wish they could ask.

Heechul gasped for air to answer just as Eunhyuk leaped at him.

"Donghae!" Heechul got out before Eunhyuk attacked him.

Siwon and Kangin were the first ones to pull Eunhyuk off the hyung, Leetuk in a close third. Once they'd removed the dancer from Heenim, Eunhyuk was cursing him in two different languages. Heechul was shocked, straightening out his hair and looking around wide-eyed.

Eunhyuk nervously glanced at Donghae, who was frozen on the ground where he'd been before, staring at the wall. Eunhyuk shook Kangin and Siwon off with much effort before disappearing into the bedroom.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun ran to the door just before it slammed and locked in his face. "Eunhyuk-hyung! Open the door!"

"No!" Eunhyuk yelled, genuinely angry.

"Hyukkie, please open the door!" Leetuk said as he stood behind Kyuhyun.

"Burn in hell!" Eunhyuk called.

Leetuk's eyes went wide and Kyuhyun's mouth dropped. Everyone froze in the room, except for Donghae who hadn't moved in the first place.

"Eunhyuk! Don't speak to hyung like that!" Siwon finally yelled.

"Shut up!" Eunhyuk screamed back, a few choice words heard afterwards in a more hushed tone.

Ryeowook went and shook Donghae's shoulder.

"Hyung…go talk to him." Ryeowook suggested.

Donghae glanced up at him. "What am I supposed to say?"

"Wookie's right." Sungmin said. "He won't listen to us."

"But-" Donghae muttered. "I don't…you know, like him like that."

Ryeowook and Sungmin both crossed their arms and gave Donghae a look.

He was caught.

"Shhh." Donghae hushed them.

Hankyung, who had been watching them the whole time, put a hand over his mouth.

"Donghae…?" Hankyung muttered. "Really…?"

"Shh!" Donghae said louder, only attracting more attention.

Kangin was still tending to Heenim's busted lip by placing ice on it, and he glanced over at them and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys talking about?" He asked. "Donghae, do you like him or not?"

"Hyung, please don't-"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about." Kangin assured him. "Teukie-hyung's had a crush on me since day one."

"What?" Leetuk narrowed his eyes at Kangin. "Who told you that?"

"A big birdy by the name of Shindong." Kangin said without looking away from Donghae.

Leetuk gave Shindong a look that had him waving sheepishly at his hyung with a guilty expression plastered all over his face.

"Donghae, just go talk to him." Kyuhyun said. "Before he hurts himself."

Donghae winced at that thought and stood up slowly. He brushed his jeans and t-shirt nervously. He straightened up his cap and brushed down his hair before knocking on the door.

He knocked, not receiving a response.

"Eunhyukkie?" Donghae called though the door. "It's me. Donghae."

"What do you want?" Eunhyuk asked.

Donghae's fears were confirmed when he heard Eunhyuk's voice break. His best friend was crying.

"Will you let me in? Only me." Donghae asked softly.

"Why?" Eunhyuk sniffed.

"Just let me in, Hyukkie." Donghae said.

Eunhyuk sort of smiled at Donghae's constant use of his pet name, which was unusual for him, considering he didn't like skinship that much. It made him feel, if only for a moment, that Donghae did want him.

So he opened the door, standing back from the door to where no one could see as he wiped his cheeks. Donghae walked in, closing the door behind him. He looked cautiously at Eunhyuk as the older frantically wiped his tears. Donghae sighed, taking his sleeve and wiping them off, too.

Eunhyuk froze under his touch, backing away a little.

"Hyung." Donghae grinned a little, keeping his fingers on Eunhyuk's cheek. "Is it true? What Heechul-hyung said?"

Eunhyuk watched the ground intently, not moving an inch. He was silent.

Donghae sighed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Eunhyuk closed his eyes. "Because you don't feel the same way. I wanted to at least stay friends with you."

"Eunhyuk, I would've defiantly stayed friends with you." Donghae told him. "Always. But…"

Donghae trailed off and Eunhyuk turned away.

"But now you won't?" He muttered as he walked away from Donghae.

"Who said that?" Donghae asked. "Of course I will. But…what if…"

Eunhyuk turned back and glared at Donghae. "What if what?"

"What if I feel the same way?" Donghae questioned, looking straight into Eunhyuk's eyes.

Eunhyuk froze, his face shocked. He didn't blink for 60 seconds straight as he just starred at Donghae. Donghae finally got fed up with the silence and walked up to Eunhyuk, grabbing his hands and twining their fingers together. He touched Eunhyuk's face with his other hand and leaned forward, softly kissing Eunhyuk's cheek.

But Eunhyuk turned his head at just the right time, his lips purposely colliding with Donghae's. It was a test, to see if his friend was telling the truth or just trying to make him feel better. And Donghae passed.

Both of their eyes fluttered closed and Eunhyuk turned his head at just the right angle.

Donghae opened his mouth, just a little, and Eunhyuk quickly pushed his tongue past his lips. Donghae's breathing sped up, just as Eunhyuk's, and soon the kiss became desperate.

Eunhyuk pushed Donghae up against the wall, knocking Donghae's hat off. His hands were roaming all over Eunhyuk's body. Soon, the youngers fingers slipped up the front of Eunhyuk's shirt, tracing his abs.

Before Eunhyuk knew it, Donghae had pulled his shirt over his head.

"Donghae…" Eunhyuk whispered as they pulled back for air.

Donghae rested his head against Eunhyuk's as it fell on his shoulder. He ran his hands through Eunhyuk's blond hair and pressed his lips against it.

Soon, there was a loud knocking on the door.

"Eh! What's going on in there?" Heechul's voice called.

Eunhyuk's face suddenly got very angered. Donghae chuckled and grabbed his arm before he could go punch Heechul again.

"Don't leave." Donghae muttered, burying his face in Eunhyuk's neck. "Forget them."

"Hey!" Heechul called again then lowered his voice to whomever was beside him. "I'm afraid to go in there."

"Well, then don't." Kibum advised him.

"Honestly, give them some alone time." Sungmin said, most likely playing with Ryeowook's hair. "It's Heechul-hyung's fault anyways."

"But it's my room, too." Shindong whined.

"Don't speak." Leetuk ordered, still aggravated.

"Sorry, hyung." Shindong bowed politely and went to kick Kangin in the leg. "You're fault…"

Kangin chuckled. "Teukie-hyung!"

He opened his arms for the leader and Eeetuk gave him a strange look.

"Come here!" Kangin grinned.

"Kangin-"

"Nope." Kangin shook his head. "No excuse, hyung! Come here!"

Leetuk left where he had been sitting on the couch and went to sit beside Kangin on the floor. But Kangin wouldn't have that and pulled his hyung onto his lap, making him yelp.

"Teukie-hyung!" Kangin said, putting his chin on Leetuk's shoulder and kissing his cheek.

"Ehh…" Leetuk giggled.

"Eh!" Heechul called, shaking his head. "What is wrong with all of you?!"

"Heechul-hyung." Hankyung peeked over his shoulder then gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Ahh!" Heechul ran for the door, but Hankyung tackled him down to the floor.

"Sarangaeyo, hyung!" Hankyung said, hugging him tightly.

Inside Donghae's room, Eunhyuk and Donghae were snickering madly.

"Looks like we've started a trend." Donghae said as he pulled his ear away from the door.

"Umm-hmmm." Eunhyuk wrapped his arms around Donghae and snuggled into his chest. "Sarangae."

Donghae chuckled and pushed Eunhyuk back on his bed.

"Sarangae." He said before climbing into the bed himself.


End file.
